


Красная тряпка

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: В свои тридцать семь Драко Малфой успел повидать немало. Но в такой ситуации впервые.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 47
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Красная тряпка

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в Хогвартс поступают в 14 лет, герои на момент 6-го курса совершеннолетние.

_В свои тридцать семь Драко Малфой успел повидать немало. Но в такой ситуации впервые. «Все равно что подтирать зад дневником Волдеморта, а потом предстать перед ним самим», — ехидно подкидывает образ сознание. Оно цепляется за комическую сторону происходящего. Драко знает: не поможет. Его слова и действия не важны. Не более, чем волевые усилия муравья перед Эванеско, испаряющим его, муравейник и кучу мусора на заднем плане. Однако мозг не выключить. Он ищет правильный ответ на с виду такой наивный, такой безобидный вопрос:_

_— Малфой, ты что, бросаешь меня?_

_Но в ловушке, в которую он себя загнал, на него не существует правильного ответа._

**Враг**  
Это идет еще со школы. Второй год в Хогвартсе. Драко Малфой самый-самый. У него самая дорогая мантия, самые красивые волосы, самая лучшая метла. И самый надоедливый враг-идиот, знаменитый Гарри Поттер. Очкарик, который дружит с грязнокровкой и полувеликаном, якшается с домовиками, опекает выводок нищих Уизли. И с веселым презрением смотрит на Драко Малфоя… Четвертый год в Хогвартсе. Во взгляде очкарика что-то меняется. Тогда Драко еще не понимает, что. Лишь надеется, что этого придурка съест дракон или утопят русалки. Но тот выживает и даже выигрывает Турнир.

Шестой год в Хогвартсе. В глазах у Поттера отчаяние. «Ятебялюблю!» — выпаливает он скороговоркой на вопрос «Чего уставился?» и сваливает почти бегом. Его вечно сопровождают двое придурков, и Драко требуется время, чтобы отловить его наедине.

— Что ты сказал тогда в коридоре?

— Ты слышал.

Конечно, он слышал, ему просто хочется проверить границы. Оказывается, что границ нет.

**Тайна**  
Их свидания редко длятся дольше пятнадцати минут. Поэтому никто не замечает их отлучки, во время которых Драко втрахивает Поттера в подоконники, стены и другие поверхности. В первый раз этому придурку настолько больно, что Малфой уверен — он больше не придет. Но Поттер приходит. И Драко становится аккуратнее, чтобы не вспугнуть идиота. Он не стремится причинять боль, унижения вполне достаточно. Ну и если человек должен умереть, желательно почаще напоминать ему об этом.

Послушность очкарика очень повышает самооценку. Но с другой стороны, ситуация бесит неимоверно. Хочется похвастаться перед Грегом, Винсом и Тео. Да и грифам не помешало бы узнать, каким становится их герой наедине. Но приходится хранить это в тайне даже от друзей. Если у Поттера посмотрят воспоминания, одним исключением из школы Драко не отделается. Они постоянно ссорились — никто не поверит, что Поттер добровольно ползал за ним на коленях, терпел боль и с блаженным видом давал себя трахать в обе дырки. Его будут проверять на следы заклятий, а когда ничего не найдут, решат, что была применена родовая магия или еще что-нибудь неизвестное науке. А это уже тянет на Азкабан. Да и отец будет очень разочарован… И Драко решает молчать — до поры.

Наедине Поттер делает все, что ему говорят. Но заставить его изменить поведение за рамками потрахушек не получается.  
Он не поддается на шантаж, угрозы причинить боль и на саму боль.

— Этого я сделать не могу, — грустно говорит он на все попытки им манипулировать, закрывая тему.

— Не хочешь, — уточняет Драко.

— И не хочу, — соглашается Поттер с грустной иронией.

…А вот с девчонками у Драко на шестом курсе совсем не складывается.

— Панси, — говорит он, — давай трахнемся! 

И получает удар по самолюбию мокрым полотенцем.

**Неожиданность**  
Седьмой год в Хогвартсе. Поттера нет. Драко по-прежнему самый-самый, он лучший ловец, лучший ученик школы, просто лучший. Но Поттера нет, и все воспринимается как-то странно. 

У Драко три девушки, и с ними такая морока! Он обхаживает их, не покладая рук, лишь изредка удивляясь, почему их не хватает на то, на что раньше хватало одного Поттера. Чтобы — Мордред всех раздери! — почувствовать удовлетворение, моральное и физическое. Драко надеется, что придурка побыстрее поймают и убьют. Но слухи и новости противоречивы.

Когда Поттера наконец ловят, все идет не так. Героя-из-пророчества хотят сразу же передать Темному лорду, а Драко очень нужна еще одна встреча наедине. Неужели победа не может подождать день-другой, пока Драко навестит Поттера в подземелье?! И вот результат: он стоит и мямлит что-то о неузнавании, а Поттер атакует, не раздумывая. Мудак. Правда уже во время битвы за Хогвартс он спасает Драко из огня. Но особой благодарности Драко не чувствует. Кого еще спасать в этой школе, как не его?

И самое странное — очкарик побеждает Темного лорда.

**Суд**  
У Драко Малфоя метка на левом предплечье. Всем интересно, что она там делает. Поттер выступает в его защиту, а потом бежит догонять, когда тот выходит из зала суда.

— И что, я должен сказать тебе спасибо? — срывает на нем злость Драко; ему некомфортно ощущать себя в мире, где Пожиратели смерти под запретом, а грязнокровки открыто ходят по улицам.

— Нет.

— Так зачем тебе это вообще понадобилось? Все еще жить не можешь без моего члена во рту?  
Смутившийся Поттер тяжело сглатывает и кивает.

— Ну давай посмотрим, насколько не можешь. 

Они занимаются этим в министерском туалете, черном и пафосном. Сейчас Драко не решился бы приказать, но Поттер сам опускается на колени. Это подтверждение — как бы там ни перетасовался большой мир, между ними все по-прежнему. Малфоя это вполне устраивает. Новые насмешки он еще не придумал, а старые, в духе «Может быть, Темный лорд разрешит мне оставить тебя в качестве домашнего питомца?» морально устарели. Так что он просто лениво трахает стонущего Поттера, упирающегося в стену, и мечтает о будущем. Кончать в него — одно удовольствие.

— Вот и не зазнавайся, герой.

— Не буду, — искренне обещает Поттер, ловя его взгляд.

**Недоминистр**  
Добрая половина бывшего отряда Дамблдора превращается в отряд Аврората. Через год Поттер — начальник отдела, через четыре — департамента. А затем они делают рокировку с Грейнджер — она садится в кресло замглавы Аврората, а он идет на повышение в министерство. На выборах кандидатуру Поттера поддерживает широкая коалиция разного сброда, и он проходит. Кажется, он самый молодой министр магии. 

Но в реальности все выглядит не так грустно. Не проходит и пары дней, чтобы реформы Поттера не высмеивали в газетах. Все его шаги встречают бешеное сопротивление. Больший антирейтинг только у Грейнджер, маггловской дурочки, пытающейся изменить природу. Сделать эльфов свободными, а полулюдей — цивилизованными. Карикатуры с согнутой спиралью, символизирующей ее шевелюру, — на каждой стене.

Из своих предвыборных пунктов победителям Волдеморта удается реализовать меньше половины. Но даже этого хватает, чтобы мэнор лишился всех эльфов, которые еще не выжили из ума от старости.

Следующие выборы Поттер проигрывает, и Драко вздыхает с облегчением. Как оказалось, напрасно — после правления Ларкинса сторонников Поттера вносят в министерство на руках.

Драко думает жениться, но не женится. Каждый вариант оказывается неидеальным, хотя в целом ему все нравится. Девушки его любят. 

Раз в неделю, иногда чаще, он пересекается с Поттером. Этого придурка по-прежнему приятно ставить на место. Сделать это несложно — Поттеру реально нравится облизывать его член. В особо плохом настроении Малфой заставляет умолять его об этом. Это так странно, но Поттер вообще чокнутый. Вдобавок он очень остро все воспринимает. Иногда Драко трахает его между делом — читая газету или просматривая счета. И каждый раз удивляется его реакциям. «Ну ты и подстилка, Поттер! — говорит он, слушая тихие стоны. — Герой-потаскушка». О его удовольствии Драко сроду не заботился и не собирается.

**Деньги**  
Уизли создают свой фонд, и это так смешно, что… ну это просто очень смешно. Впрочем, получается смесь побирушничества, шантажа и благотворительности. Как раз в их стиле, вполне гармонично. Однако что-то в этом фонде не дает Драко покоя. Как-то это все некстати совпало с ростом популярности Поттера и реализуемостью его проектов. 

**Утечка**  
Наконец Драко осуществляет свою давнюю мечту — рассказать миру, чем они занимаются с Поттером. 

Их свидание, как чаще всего и бывает, проходит в мэноре. Скрытая съемка ведется снаружи здания, ничто напрямую не указывает на Драко. Он передает колдографии лично в руки репортеру. Теперь, если Поттер вздумает ему угрожать, газета встанет на сторону своего источника. И уж точно не даст прикопать его втихаря в парке…

«Пророк» публикует сенсацию. Драко ожидает, что это оттолкнет от Поттера женскую часть электората. Да и мужскую, скорее всего.

Номер допечатывают дважды. Поттер созывает пресс-конференцию. Драко получает приглашение от репортера, советует, какие задать вопросы. Он ждал этого столько лет и ни за что не пропустит такое представление!

— Все мы взрослые люди и все мы занимаемся сексом, — невозмутимо говорит Поттер с трибуны.

— Но не с бывшим Пожирателем смерти! — возмущенный мужской выкрик.

— Да, мистера Малфоя на всех не хватит, к вашему огорчению. Я нахожу совершенно недопустимым, что добровольные действия двух взрослых людей в спальне публикуются в национальном издании. Если газета в грош не ставит мое право на частную жизнь, то интересно, как с этим у простых граждан.

— Это несопоставимые вещи! Вы политик, поэтому мы должны все о вас знать! — выкрикивает репортер «Пророка» Ванесса Ви.

— А вы журналист, вмешивающийся в политику. Мы должны все о вас знать?

Вдруг становится очень тихо.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — визгливо реагирует она с самым что ни на есть счастливым видом, и Драко думает: «Бедная идиотка!»

— Нет, что вы, я всего лишь задал вам вопрос.

— Это не имеет отношения к делу. 

— Потому что нет никакого дела. Я давно встречаюсь с Драко Малфоем, я его люблю, и это моя частная жизнь. А если вам не нравится, что вы ее увидели, то напомню, что не я распечатал эти снимки и не я вложил их вам в руки. На этом встречу предлагаю считать оконченной, — он поднимается с места.

— У вас ведь необычные отношения с Драко Малфоем, мистер Поттер?! — выкрикивает Ванесса.

— Да, нетрадиционные. Вы наблюдательны.

— А не могли бы вы нам поподробнее осветить…

— Еще подробнее? — и в зале смеются. — Вы имеете в виду новую порцию фотографий? Боюсь, это не ко мне, обратитесь к вашему информатору.

Слишком быстрый уход министра похож на бегство. Драко торопливо пробирается следом за ним в толпе и слышит, как, выходя из конференц-зала, Поттер говорит Чангу и красавчику Макмиллану: «Забудьте про эту ерунду. Что там со строительством?»

**Женщины**  
Женщины опять тотально не оправдывают его ожиданий.

Первая реакция людей — шок и смешки, «ого, какое усердие» и «за руку с ним здороваться я теперь точно не буду». Все, как и надеялся Драко. Но на второй день в шквальном реве бури появляется многоголосье. И громче всего звучат назойливые заявления женщин в поддержку Поттера.

Неожиданно Драко узнает, что публикация порно — это женская проблема. Именно женщины становятся жертвами подобного шантажа, порой вплоть до самоубийства, пора сплотиться и дать этому отпор. И вообще они не позволят дискредитировать правительство Грейнджер-Поттера, которое так много для них сделало: оплачивает аборты и роды, платит пособия на детей и обещает покончить со второй сменой. (Драко делает мысленную пометку спросить у Панси, что это за «вторая смена», на которой она, якобы, работает). После этого заявления магов, объявивших бойкот «Пророку», выглядели так, словно они защищают частную жизнь своих жен, а вовсе не Поттера, про которого уже на четвертый день вообще все забыли. В общем, дуры — они и есть дуры, испортили все удовольствие.

Драко вообще узнал про женщин много нового. Как оказалось, особый восторг у этих куриц вызывают детские площадки в каждом квартале, где можно на весь день оставить детей на попечение эльфов. Ушастые уродцы больше не ходят в наволочках. Они едят еду волшебников, носят одежду волшебников и живут в домах волшебников, считая их своими собственными. При этом работают больше, чем у старых хозяев, кретины, утешая себя тем, что помогать полувеликанам на строительстве и наколдовывать развлечения — это вам не сковородки чистить, приятно и вообще круть. 

В многоэтажках, куда магов расселяют из частных домов, предусмотрены детские воспитатели. Заключая пятилетний контракт на работу няньками, эльфы получают самые лучшие апартаменты — те, которые с мансардами. Драко считает, что это дискриминация. Ни один нормальный маг не согласиться утирать сопли чужим детям. А значит, лучшее жилье в государственных домах получат только эльфы.

**«Пророк»**  
Поттер ни разу не поднимает с Драко тему утечки и его присутствия на пресс-конференции. В его взгляде ни тени сомнения, только нежность. Он ведет себя так, словно не допускает такой мысли. Или как будто Драко вправе был это сделать.

Нанятая Поттером группа адвокатов методично заваливает «Пророк» исками на протяжении двух с половиной лет — до банкротства.

Обществу нет дела до ущемления прессы. Стали издаваться десятки новых газет — в основном профильные, но появились и несколько общеполитических. Все их издатели в той или иной степени обожают новую власть — раньше-то у них банально не было бы средств выпускать газеты. Сейчас дешевые целевые кредиты подогревают предприимчивость, а кипение общественной жизни делает востребованными самых странных людей.

**Панси**  
Скандал с порно выходит Малфою боком. Ему внезапно становится не с кем трахаться. «Ты же бойфренд мистера Поттера. Нет-нет, я очень уважаю мистера Поттера, так что не думаю, что это хорошая идея» — стали говорить ему старые пассии и новые знакомые. Получив три отказа за воскресенье, он написал Панси.

Она предложила встретиться в кафе. «К тебе или ко мне?» — спросил он, после того как они пообедали и обменялись новостями.

— Я тут полистала «Ежедневный пророк», — сказала она, нервно постукивая наманикюренными пальчиками. — Тот, с Поттером на обложке. Судя по его лицу, у вас все серьезно. Так что остынь. Ни мне, ни тебе не нужны неприятности.  
— Ничего у меня с ним не серьезно! У нас такой перепих еще со школы… — Драко не знает, как еще развеять ее глупые опасения. 

Она цепенеет и смотрит на него почти ошеломленно, но потом продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ты бы задумался, он первый человек в стране, красивый, влиятельный, и он тебя любит. Может, тебе пора создать семью? 

Это бесит Драко сильнее, чем все сегодняшние неудачи.

— Ты, Панси, вроде умная, но иногда такая дура. Какую еще семью? Я ненавижу его, его тупую шайку и все, что они делают. Я ненавижу эльфов, оккупировавших улицы, с таким видом, как будто они основатели. Ненавижу эту новую застройку, под которую они свели почти весь лес, подходящий к мэнору. Я ненавижу современные новости. Оглянись, сейчас даже женщины не похожи на женщин!

— Не похожи? — удивляется она и понижает голос до шепота. — Ты думаешь, у них нет вагин?

— Мерлин, да нет, при чем тут вагины, — отмахивается он.

— Я так и знала, что для определения женщины ты пользуешься каким-то другим критерием. Под который, видимо, подпадает мистер Поттер. — Она поджимает яркие губы, поднимается с табурета и одергивает платьице. — Счастливо оставаться, Драко Малфой!

**Мэнор**  
Новые дома, натыканные в непосредственной близости, портят вид из окон мэнора. Хорошо еще, что парк огромный. Лакомясь ежевикой с живой изгороди, Драко слышит разговор прогуливающейся семейной пары: «Мерлин, как они тут живут, в этом Средневековье? Окна маленькие, центрального отопления нет, лифтов нет. Ни прачечной, ни кафе, ни детской площадки — даже ребенка оставить негде! Эти аристократы — мазохисты!»   
В чем-то Драко даже согласен. Содержание мэнора год за годом вымывает его сбережения. Отопление, водоснабжение, канализация, не говоря уже о поддержании в нормальном состоянии построек и сада, стоят дорого. «Это же, наверное, накладно? Вы не хотите перебраться поближе к цивилизации?» — не раз спрашивали его. Он пожимал плечами: «Это родовое поместье», — и на него смотрели сочувственно, словно он унаследовал эпилепсию, а не замок. Он был уверен, что это из зависти…

— Разочарую, милая. Это особняк Драко Малфоя, он живет не здесь, а на Гриммо, под одеялом у Гарри Поттера, — отвечает женщине мужской голос.

— На Гриммо-о-о… — вздыхает она.

Поттер жил там в типовом доме, его апартаменты были лишь вдвое больше стандартных и с трудом вмещали толпы сторонников, которые бесцеремонно туда ломились. Но престижность дома и, как следствие, улицы зашкаливала.  
После этого Драко еще и пришлось ждать за кустами, пока тупые ротозеи уйдут. Он уже немного устал быть «тем самым магом, который спит с Поттером».

**Пресс-секретарь**  
Новую должность пресс-секретаря при Поттере занимает открытый гей. Теперь эти извращенцы больше не скрываются, наоборот, им все сочувствуют.

Винс Райли — парень ослепительной красоты и раздражающей эрудиции, почти на двадцать лет младше Малфоя. Драко одно за другим смотрит его выступления и злится. Мужчины и раньше трахались между собой, но к чему выпячивать свою ненормальность?

— Почему твой пресс-секретарь — гей? — говорит Драко Поттеру, замедляя движения.

— Так получилось. Минимум каждый сотый человек в мире — гей.

— Уволь его.

— Не могу. — Голос героя теряет интонации, и сам он становится отстраненным и замкнутым. — Увольнение за ориентацию незаконно.

— Уволь его по другому поводу.

— И по другому поводу не могу. Райли великолепный сотрудник.

Драко не настаивает — это все равно бесполезно. В конце концов, не ревнует же он. 

Но ему неприятно думать, что, возможно, мистера Райли вовсе не шокировали колдографии, на которых часть спермы попадает Поттеру на лицо и на язык, а часть он слизывает с члена. Вдруг такие, как он, находят это милым, а вовсе не отвратительным и компрометирующим? 

В глубине души Драко даже допускает, что именно это и сделало Райли фанатичным сторонником министра.

**Газета**  
Никто никогда не считал Драко Малфоя «великолепным сотрудником», потому что он отродясь нигде не работал. Не было необходимости. 

Он решает наверстать упущенное в самые короткие сроки. Его сбережений вполне достаточно, чтобы издавать небольшую газету, и он называет ее «Новый рассвет».

Газета предлагает альтернативный взгляд на историю, романтизируя старые порядки. Рыцарские отношения, дамы к драгоценных нарядах… Все отмечают, что у издания прекрасный стиль. Это даже привлекает аудиторию, но совершенно не ту, которая нужна Драко. Почему-то мечтать о старых добрых временах предпочитают дряхлые старушки и девочки-дошкольницы.

Ах, если бы он мог предложить альтернативный взгляд на современность! Но как только он напишет, что эльфов надо вернуть хозяевам, полулюдей выгнать, а вместо работы в государственных мастерских — возделывать сады, у него под ногами задымится земля.

Проект оказывается мертворожденным — он не может ни объединить вокруг себя единицы влиятельных сторонников, ни добиться массовости…

Винс Райли сформулировал это короче, отвернувшись от микрофона, так что реплика не была записана прыткими перьями, но ее расслышали в зале. «Газета Малфоя может стать популярной только одним способом, и то ненадолго», — сказал он вскользь с безупречно нейтральным лицом, лишь на мгновение опустив ресницы. 

Это погасило возмущенные выкрики, почему министерство допускает, что сидящий здесь Пожиратель Смерти печатает свою провокационную, отвратительную агитацию. В зале присутствовали эльфы, гоблины и еще Мордред пойми кто. Драко о них понятия не имел, а они, как оказалось, его прекрасно знали. Коллега Райли, немолодая рыжая дама, минут десять отбивалась от них, шаблонно упирая на «свободу слова», «частное мнение издателя» и на то, что «нет никакой общественной опасности», но на нее наседали и наседали. Фраза Райли сбила настрой толпы. Общественники и писаки с видом «а правда, что это мы?» перешли к теме чемпионата.

**Гоблины**  
— Не спускайте с нее глаз. Не оставляйте наедине. Ли, Джим, я на вас надеюсь. — Драко смотрит сквозь дверной проем, как Поттер крепко пожимает руки аврорам.

— Что?! Ты приставил ко мне охрану?! — вопит Грейнджер, нацелив на него указательный палец. — Ты…   
Да как ты посмел?! Не к Рону, не к Дэну, не к Уолтеру, а ко мне, потому что я женщина! Это дискриминация!

— Это недисциплинированность, — сухо отвечает Поттер. — Ознакомься с копией приказа и исполняй. 

Она выхватывает у него бумагу и близоруко подносит к глазам, быстро читая.

— Ну что ты в самом деле, — голос Поттера становится умоляющим, и Драко возмущен, Поттер не должен так ни с кем разговаривать. — Сейчас ключевой момент, или мы их, или они нас. Мне не нужны случайности. 

Это звучит удивительно, потому что в стране — сонное болото, газеты лениво хвалят правительство, обыватели румянятся на курортах. И Драко навостряет нос.

Буря разражается с выходом «Дневного наблюдателя». В рамках проведения ускоренной национализации банковской сферы министерством принят ряд решений…

Оппозиция вырастает, как из-под земли. В своей массе это вчерашние сторонники Поттера. Защитники магических популяций встают на защиту гоблинов. Экономически активные клиенты уизлевского фонда боятся финансовых потрясений. Опирающиеся на них крупные политики тут же разворачиваются тылом к вчерашним кумирам.   
И вся эта пестрая толпа шумит и вопиет. Но пока они спорят, авроры занимают кабинеты Гринготтса, министерские группы проводят изъятия. 

К вечеру Визенгамот блокирует большинство решений. За ночь работы Аврорат готовит Визенгамоту стопку исков на основе изъятых документов. Утром министерство дублирует отмененные решения под видом новых, внеся косметические изменения. Гринготтс переходит под внешнее управление.

Драко ненавидит гоблинов — мерзких, жадных, уродливых тварей, — поэтому долго не может выбрать, о чьем поражении мечтает больше. Когда он днем приходит в кабинет Поттера, то застает очередной обрывок разговора. Спорят председатель Визенгамота Прюэтт и младший Уизли.

— Мы должны уважать их видовую специфику, — назидательно воркует старичок Прюэтт.

— Хотите сказать, — укоризненно вылупляет на него глаза Уизли, — контроль нашей банковской сферы их видовая особенность, которую мы должны уважать? Видимо, такая же, как видовая особенность магов эксплуатировать эльфов?  
— Гоблины работают сами и никого не эксплуатируют.

— Блин, да вы смеетесь?! — Поттер подрывается с места, захлебываясь от возмущения воздухом, и бьет кулаком по столу сверху вниз до треска древесины. — А кредиты под восемь процентов это что?! 

Он сталкивается взглядом с Драко и его ярость словно уходит под лед. «Если вы ничего не понимаете, то хотя бы прекратите вставлять нам палки в колеса», — говорит он. Переводит взгляд на Драко и возводит глаза к потолку. На его языке это означает: «Хочу, но не могу». Так что Драко, можно сказать, зря приперся.

Почему-то эта немотивированная вспышка агрессии производит впечатление на Драко. Грейнджер стала ученым, Уизел — ушлым чинушей, но Поттер по-прежнему в первую очередь боевик, и он в превосходной форме. На секунду Малфой даже жалеет, что никогда не видел его полностью голым. Хотя чего на него смотреть — не дама ведь. Драко интересно, почему Поттер тратит несколько часов в день на тренировки. Потому что никому не доверяет? Или надеется произвести впечатление? Оба варианта приятны…

Вечером происходит покушение на Поттера. Утром он уходит в отставку. 

Не считая эпизода после суда, это второй случай, когда реально было что-то исправить. Хотя бы на минуту аппарировать к Поттеру. Просто положить руку на плечо, ничего не говоря, — потому что, да ладно, он по-прежнему терпеть   
не мог очкастого придурка и его политику. Однако так случилось, что тем вечером Малфой был не в настроении. Когда невзрачный служащий постучал в двери мэнора и сообщил о нападении на министра, Драко спросил только: «Он жив?» и «Кто вас послал?» — и закрыл дверь. Остальное могло потерпеть. Он был пьян и хотел спать.

**Ловушка**  
Следующим министром становится Лонгботтом. Драко злорадствует: Поттер откатился в советники. Под него специально придумывают должность, чтобы герой совсем не выпал из политики.

Приятное заблуждение длится до следующей избирательной кампании. Тогда Драко понимает. Должность министра — выборная, должность советника — бессменная. Неизбираемая система, которой непрерывно руководит Поттер, позволяет стать министром только такому политику, который не просто лоялен до мозга костей, а победил остальных в забеге на лояльность, идейность, умение договариваться. На время выборов Поттер и. о. министра официально.  
Но административный ресурс — только страховочный трос. Страна и так из всех предпочтет того, кого очкастый герой удостоил рукопожатием для рекламного плаката.

Осознание приходит вспышкой во время одного из свиданий. Драко вдруг понимает, что человек, стоящий перед ним на коленях, которого он сейчас так небрежно похлопал по щеке, сказав очередную гадость, — тот самый, который держит под колпаком всю систему власти. И что в стране давно нет ни недовольных им газет, ни самостоятельных финансовых структур, ни нелояльных ему слоев — и куда только подевались все те, кто еще десять лет назад клеил карикатуры на них с Грейнджер, рассказывая о вечном предназначении эльфов?! Даже появись сейчас «Пророк» с каким-нибудь сенсационным разоблачением, как в старые добрые времена, — все эти женщины, полукровки, полулюди, даже чистокровные маги скажут: «Ну и что? Нам не важно ваше мнение. Нам важнее то, что мы получили».  
Когда он понимает это, ему становится страшно. 

Он боится встречаться с Поттером и боится не встречаться. Но их свидания давно стали установленной рутиной. В вечер пятницы Поттер появляется на его крыльце, входит в раскрытую дверь, скрывает улыбку. Даже странно, что у него нет своего ключа.

Драко в замешательстве, и Поттер позволяет себе улыбнуться чуть более явно, смотрит выжидающе, как приглашающий поиграть щенок. Драко начинает казаться, что Поттер издевается над ним, издевается давно, играет, как кошка с мышью. Это было бы совершенно не в его стиле, но другого объяснения он не видит. Поттер, не дождавшись от него никакой реакции, опускается на колени и заводит руки за спину, чуть склонив голову набок. В его взгляде все еще ожидание, и Драко не выдерживает:

— Хватит.

Поттер мгновенно напрягается, как пружина, он все еще молчит, но в его взгляде вопрос.

— Тебе самому не надоел это цирк? — говорит Драко, делая шаг назад.

— Я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя нет.

— Раньше ведь нам это не мешало, — он вскидывает голову, смотрит встревоженно и все еще непонимающе. — Малфой, ты что, бросаешь меня?

Драко становится смешно. Это даже смешнее, чем если бы Повелитель спросил его: «Драко, тебе больше не нравится носить метку Пожирателя? Хочешь выйти из организации?» Если бы тогда Драко ответил да, он бы, вероятно, умер, но финансирование после этого Темный лорд бы собирал на паперти. А что будет весить его ответ сейчас? Поттер может открыто посадить его на цепь в своей спальне, и глава Аврората скажет только: «Ты знаешь, Гарри, я никогда не одобряла ваших отношений, но я в них не лезу». Реакцию бывших друзей Драко тоже прекрасно представлял: «Нам не нужны неприятности». А эльфы и прочая нечисть подумают: «Да когда же он уже сдохнет!» — Поттер даже с гоблинами как-то ухитрился договориться, оставив им на откуп мелкие функции.

Надо что-то ответить. Но губы дрожат, и все, что что он может сказать, слишком смехотворно, чтобы позориться. Он замирает с пустым лицом. Ненависть. Она всегда держала его на плаву. Из-за собственной паники он не сразу замечает, как напуган Поттер — до дрожащего голоса и побелевших губ.

— Скажешь, почему? 

Они снова почти на равных. Это возвращает точку опоры.

— Ты не думал завести нормальные отношения?

— Я готов на любые отношения. С тобой.

Драко хочется умереть. А еще он не прочь вернуть очкастого придурка в реальность. Только поэтому он произносит самоубийственную фразу:

— Все еще не можешь жить без моего члена? 

Но у Поттера это вызывает только ностальгическую улыбку. К тому же он давно уже не стесняется.

— Как видишь, да. Пожалуйста, подумай еще раз. Я буду ждать, что решишь.

Он аппарирует, а Драко пытается думать. В мэноре перед камином он чувствует себя марионеткой в кукольном домике.

**Разговор**  
Они разговаривают впервые.

— Поттер, — Драко собирается с духом.- Я понимаю, ты думаешь, что мы могли бы жить вместе. Мне, знаешь, тоже все уши прожужжали, какой ты весь из себя, и что мне осталось только упасть в твои объятья, и мы будем счастливой влюбленной парой. Но это невозможно. Я не могу.

— Я знаю, что не можешь, — Поттер улыбается, почти сдерживая слезы. — Это как красная тряпка для быка.

Сравнение сбивает с толку, и Драко вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Ну, ты ожидаешь, что бык отреагирует на красную тряпку, а он не может и никогда не сможет. Он не различает красный цвет, у него системой зрения это не предусмотрено.

— Тогда зачем? — не выдерживает Драко. — Зачем я тебе, если ты знаешь, что я никогда тебя не полюблю?

— Ну, ты был рядом все эти годы. С тобой я отдыхаю.

— Поттер, ты мудак, от чего бы, блин, отдыхаешь?! Ты сам себе даже кофе не завариваешь, у тебя для этого пресс-секретарь министра есть! — фыркает Драко, его страх заканчивается, как любой ресурс.

— От чувства собственной правоты, наверное, — Поттер улыбается вскользь.

Окна открыты, и ветер ерошит бумаги на столе Поттера, кидает зеленый лист на подоконник.

— Вот объясни мне, за что меня любить? — Драко говорит насмешливо, но ему правда нужно найти в себе хоть что-то достойное любви, потому что у него, кажется, кризис среднего возраста или еще какая-то глупость.

Поттер пожимает плечами:

— Я люблю в тебе все, что я не понимаю в жизни. 

Его слова ничего не проясняют. Ситуация бесит Драко. Он чувствует себя беспомощным и пустым, как марионетка на одной ниточке. И то, что его готов переварить в себе враждебный ему мир, ни разу не помогает. Ему важно изменить расклад, который невозможно изменить. Вернуть контроль. 

И он говорит:

— Интересно, если я умру, ты сильно расстроишься?

— Назло маме отморожу уши? — Поттер реагирует моментально, и его слова не самоирония влюбленного идиота, а пренебрежительная насмешка постороннего. — Что ж, если вопрос стоит таким образом, действительно, имеет смысл расстаться. 

Он обходит Драко и открывает дверь в приемную.

— Передай Мартину, пусть выведет отсюда мистера Малфоя. И аннулируйте его пропуск, — говорит он уставившемуся на него исподлобья Райли, который развалился в кресле секретарши, закинув ноги на стол. 

Тот бросает перо на раскрытый блокнот, исчерканный размашистыми рисунками, и вызывает патронуса.

Драко покидает кабинет. Он гадает, что Поттер сделает дальше. Улыбнется Винсу Райли со словами: «Давно пора было его выставить»? Или молча сядет на пол?

**Грейнджер**  
Вечером в дверь мэнора молотит Грейнджер. 

— Что там у вас произошло? — раздраженно интересуется она, когда он открывает.

— А что произошло? — он цепко всматривается в ее лицо, и инстинкты нелегала подсказывают ей, что она прокололась.   
В 15 лет эта сучка во время допроса обманула Амбридж, отправив прямиком в логово кентавров. В 17 во время допроса под круциатусом обдурила Беллатрису Лестрейндж. В 32 возглавила Аврорат. И вот надо же, прокололась!

— Гарри с Роном напились и заблевали мне кабинет, — очень достоверно брюзжит она, но поздно, и они оба это понимают.

**Ретроспекция**  
Драко не хочет умирать. Он вообще хочет, чтобы у него все было хорошо. И чтобы Поттер со всеми его реформами как-то дематериализовался, исчез, а за окном снова был счастливый мир 1980-х. Но прошлое теперь тоже кажется топким болотом — ненадежное и неоднозначное. Драко чувствует неуверенность, подозревая, что Поттер мог вовсе и не считать их отношения унизительными. Ведь терпел же сам Драко, например, Панси Паркинсон с ее задвигами «подари мне это!», «поцелуй меня там-то!» и «опять шлялся, скотина, придурок!» Что, если Поттер смотрел на него так же — как на неосмысленное существо, предназначенное для секса?

Нет, думает Драко. Он никогда не позволил бы Панси унижать себя так долго и целенаправленно. Но — мысль была слишком хороша, чтобы так сразу от нее отказываться — может, все дело в том, что Паркинсон была умной девушкой? А будь она совсем-совсем тупой при ее буферах? Может, он бы и издевки ее терпел? Это неприятная мысль, но Драко додумывает ее до конца. Единственное, что его утешает: Поттер хотел общаться с ним, лишь много лет спустя оставил попытки. Слушал его слова, пытался понять, что за словами. А трудолюбиво вникать в то, что дамы щебечут, Драко бы и в голову не пришло.

**Похороны**  
Утром сова приносит ему «очень выгодное предложение от похоронного бюро», 20 лет ухода за могилой с еженедельным возложением цветов: гвоздик, георгинов, нарциссов — уже оплачено мистером Винсентом Райли.

Малфой до зубовного скрежета восхищен этим ублюдком. Еще девять утра, а он уже в поте лица вытаскивает своего босса из очередной информационной петли. И его ход безошибочен. Драко все еще может обнулить его труды и покончить с собой. Но тогда, несмотря на проигранную информационную кампанию, этот выродок будет счастлив, и они оба это знают. Безмерно счастлив.

Надолго ли эта профессиональная неудача поссорит Райли с Поттером? На месяц? На год? На пять? А потом что? Ну, кроме еженедельных георгинов.

**Свобода**  
Драко быстро надоедает сидеть взаперти, и он аппарирует к дому Поттера. Письмо от похоронного бюро — это его белый флаг. Для переговоров, разумеется, не для капитуляции.

— Полюбуйся, что мне прислал твой Райли. — Он слишком поздно понимает, как это звучит.

— Ты не влюбился в него? В последнее время только «Райли» от тебя и слышно, — лицо Поттера, ранимое и открытое, так не похоже на волевую маску.

Драко мерещится насмешка, но он не уверен, раньше Поттер никогда не говорил с ним так.

— Ну а что я должен был подумать? — реагирует тот на его взгляд. — Учитывая твое внезапное увлечение издательским бизнесом? А с пониманием собственных чувств у тебя всегда было не очень, ты извини.

— Может, я ревновал.

— Вряд ли. Это тебе всегда нравились люди, окруженные славой, мелькающие в прессе. Тебе, а не мне. 

— Он оплатил мне похороны.

— А. Это легально, но если сомневаешься, пожалуйся в Визенгамот.

— Тебе не кажется, что это хамство? — Драко тянет время.

Поттер забирает у него из рук письмо и кидает в мусорку.

— Думаю, я должен перед тобой извиниться, — говорит он.

— Извиняйся, мне очень интересно, за что, — Драко снова пробивает на смех.

— За то, что плохо на тебя влиял. Все дети Пожирателей, все твои друзья, абсолютно все смогли двигаться дальше, адаптировались, нашли себя в жизни, — Нотт, Монтегю, Гринграссы, Паркинсон, Кэрроу… Видимо, это именно я виноват в том, что ты застрял в прошлом. Поэтому, я думаю, пауза в отношениях нам не повредит.

— И ты сам дошел до этой глубокой мысли? Или кто-то тебя на нее навел?

— Навел. — Поттер безукоризненно честен, как всегда.

— Передай этому кому-то, что я не все. И буду двигаться, только куда сам сочту нужным.

— Но он же прав, Драко. Это доходит до смешного. Мы двадцать лет трахаемся, а ты все еще думаешь, что ты не гей.

— Может, я трахался с тобой исключительно потому, что мне нравилось над тобой издеваться?

— Да, ты держал меня в тонусе, но ты перешел черту. Ради меня жертвовали жизнью, и я принимал это — не как должное, но принимал. Но там всегда были какие-то еще цели, интересы, борьба идей. Не только я и мое настроение. Это открыло мне глаза на то, как ты живешь. А вернее, можно сказать, и не живешь. Найди что-то в жизни, что тебе нравится.

— Похоже, мне нравится, когда ты мне отсасываешь, — Драко произносит это как приказ. 

Но Поттер только улыбается ему безнадежно влюбленно и говорит:

— Пошел вон.


End file.
